The present invention relates to control methods and electronic devices suitable for being used as, for example, devices which are removably provided with respect to a main unit in order to perform arbitrary functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control method and to an electronic device which has an equivalent shape to a memory card or a similar semiconductor memory and which is connected to the memory connecting section of the main unit in order to perform arbitrary functions.
For example, an electronic device may have an equivalent shape to a memory card which is removable from a main unit or to a similar semiconductor memory. The electronic device is connected to the memory connecting section of the main unit in order to perform arbitrary functions. Specifically, such an electronic device adds on a connecting function for a computer network or a communication function. In this way, the electronic device easily enhances the operation and application of the main unit.
If the main unit does not recognize a function to be performed by the electronic device, inappropriate data may be transmitted and, hence, erroneous processing may be performed. At the main unit side, a malfunction may result. When the main unit requests a function not installed in the electronic device, that function cannot be executed and, as a result, the main unit may go down. Also, it may require time and a complicated procedure to restore the main unit to its original state.
The problems with the conventional electronic device include erroneous processing and main unit malfunctions caused by the inability of the main unit to recognize a function to be executed by the electronic device. When a function is not executed, the main unit may go down, and it may require time and a complicated procedure to restore the main unit to its original state.